Dragons: Legend of The Dragon's Eye
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Hiccup runs into an artifact that's only ever been heard of in legends. It proves to be more than he can handle when its owner shows up to finally take his revenge on the island the young Viking calls home. Now Hiccup must save Berk and its people and the strange artifact holds the key to doing so.


**WARNING: Human/Dragon hybrids, Character death, norse gods, etc.**

* * *

Decades ago Thor's son was cast out from Asgard for abusing his great powers. The young god, now Earthbound and mortal, wondered the planet in exile. A young Viking watched as the god fell. The

Viking, Baldr, was shunned by his people and left out at sea to die. He survived the ordeal and vowed to take his vengeance on the clan that had abandoned him. Baldr followed the god to the ends of the Earth and beyond, never catching him, until one day in the far North. Thor's son stopped to rest in a cave of crystals the likes of which none had ever seen. The protruded from the walls and the ceiling and sparkled with a luminescence as beautiful as the moon. The mortal god's body was weary and insisted upon sleep or dying from exhaustion. Baldr sailed his ship to the mouth of the crystal cave, prepared the staff he had forged from the rarest metals in existence, one of the most precious gems known to man fixed delicately to the top in a perfect sphere. He snuck up on the sleeping god and made a small cut, just enough to draw blood, and let a golden drop land on the gemstone in his staff. Immediately the crystal sparked to life, absorbing the potent blood. Power swirled around the crystal finding its way inside; eventually it settled as a swirling golden fog inside the clear gem. The commotion caused the mortal god to stir and awaken. He stared up at the Viking that smirked down at him. The smugness of this human angered the god and he stood, towering over Baldr, but Baldr didn't back down.

He laughed manically and said, "What can you do now, Earthbound god?! I have your power for myself!"

"You are not worthy of possessing such power, scourge!"

"What will you do about it then?"

The son of Thor glowered and said, "I will take back what you've stolen from me!"

The god sent a blast of power hurtling toward Baldr, but was absorbed by the staff.

"Yes! More! Give me all your power!" he shouted.

In a blind fury Thor's son sent blast after blast at the Viking, each being absorbed into the gem and depleting the god of his power and his life. The mortal god collapsed in the ground.

With the last of his breath he placed a curse, "If you desire power you shall pay a price. Any who hold the staff shall become the thing that you Vikings despise the most."

He sent the last of his power into the staff, all becoming tainted with the god's hex. Baldr scoffed at the curse, believing it to be a bluff, but then stared in horror as the golden power snaked down the staff and up his arm, eventually consuming him. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony and screaming with pain as he felt two wings protrude from his back, horns sprout from his forehead, claws form on his fingers and toes, his teeth turn to fangs, and spikes jut from his shoulders and elbows. When the pain finally subsided Baldr stood and looked at the changes that had occurred to him. He could see his reflection in patched of shiny scales on his skin. He gasped and stumbled back. Baldr dropped the staff and an from the cave, never to be seen again...

"... and according to legend the staff, known as The Dragon's Eye, remains in that cave to this very day." Gobber finished his tale.

"It's just an old tale. There couldn't possibly be a magical staff that turns Vikings into dragons... could there?" Fishlegs whimpered the last bit.

"Oh, of course not, Fishlegs." Gobber said sarcastically. Then he added, "Well, I'm headed off. You all might consider going to bed as well. Big day tomorrow."

The Viking teens filed out of the Great Hall and to their homes. It was late and they needed all the rest they could get for tomorrow's exploration mission.

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon as night gave way to daytime. Toothless nudged Hiccup awake and the slender boy sleepily got out of bed. He yawned and retrieved his helmet, making his way down the creaky wooden steps and out the door with Toothless following closely behind. Hiccup mounted his dragon and the two took off toward the docks. They were soon joined by Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, along with their dragons. Every one of them looked like they didn't want to be awake yet.

"Morning." Hiccup said to Astrid.

She nodded back in response. The group continued on past the docks and out to sea. They were headed north, having heard reports of strange occurrences up that way a few days before. The temperature dropped steadily the further they travelled and some of the teens were beginning to get restless. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were punching one another and Snotlout was whining about the cold. Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, was not doing much to help. The dragon rolled its eyes at the complaints and flamed up, making its rider now shout about the heat. Then Hiccup stopped.

"Ok. This is the place." He said.

"What's the plan?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup responded, "We split up. Everybody go a different direction and try to find whatever it was that was causing havoc a few days ago."

The riders went their separate ways. Hiccup and Toothless continued north. The two flew over the somewhat icy ocean in search of the thing from the reports. After two hours of searching they found nothing.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head and said, "Let's see how the others are doing, bud."

With that he turned around and went back the way he'd come. The others were already flying toward him though, so he didn't have to backtrack too far.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"No." came the reply from the twins.

The other responses held the same answer.

Astrid asked, "What now, Hiccup?"

He thought for a moment then said, "You guys head home. I'm going to look a little bit more and hope I find something."

The other nodded and turned to leave. Astrid looked back at him as she went and said, "Good luck."

Then Toothless and Hiccup turned back to the north and began their search again. For some strange reason Hiccup felt he should being heading this way, like he was being pulled toward something.

It was another hour before something caught his attention. It was faint, but something was reflecting light down below. At this point there were large patches of ice all over the sea. If there was land there it would be indistinguishable from the ice. The brown haired boy had his Night Fury land at the mouth of what looked to be a cave and the two cautiously entered the opening. The first thing they noticed were the large beautiful crystals growing from the ceiling and walls of the cave that seemed to emit a glow reminiscent of moonlight. Whatever glow they may have had though was eclipsed by the light shining further away, just out of sight. It was a golden color and made Hiccup's hair stand on end. Despite this he found himself drawn toward it, so he walked through the cave to the place where the light was coming from. Getting closer there seemed to be less light that there was before. Instead of a blinding golden brightness Hiccup was met by an object that glowed softly. A long golden rod, the bottom partially stuck in the ground, stood at about five feet in height and had a diamond sphere are the top. The strange staff was standing perfectly upright even though that seemed impossible. The large diamond was a perfect sphere and inside was a swirling golden mist of light. Hiccup was so mesmerized it didn't occur to him that this staff seemed familiar. He didn't notice Toothless backing away from the thing and using his front paws to cover his eyes. He didn't notice his feet begin to move him toward the staff and he didn't notice his arm extend toward the weird artifact. Only when Hiccup's fingers brushed against the gold did he come back to the present. He stared in terror as the golden light from inside the diamond ebbed out and snaked down the rod. It circled up his arm and over his body, consuming him. He screamed at the sudden pain he felt all over his body. It felt like he'd stepped into an inferno. Tears fell from his eyes as his shoulder blades lit up with agony and he felt bones push through skin. All over him he felt changes occur, each causing more pain than the last.

When the pain subsided and the light faded away Hiccup collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. His body was drained of strength and he couldn't move from the spot where he lay. After what felt like ages he regained some of his strength. The brunette extended his hands out in front of him and was shocked to see black claws where his nails should have been and a few black scales occupying space on the back of his hands. Hiccup flexed his fingers to test them, make sure they still moved. He wondered if he had claws on his toes as well. He flexed the toes on his right foot first and found that the sharps claws that were there were not confined by a boot, but that the boot was now gone, most likely destroyed by the claws. Then he flexed the claws on his left foot… wait what? Hiccup doesn't have a left foot! _I don't have a left foot!_ The boy thought. This was strange. He extended the limb and looked just below the knee. Sure enough a foot was there, flecked with black scales. He stared at it for a while wondering just how this happened. What kind of power had he just tampered with? People can't regrow limbs. That just doesn't happen. Still, the foot that had not been there was there and short of cutting it off it wasn't going anywhere. Maybe this was something to worry about later. Instead of concentrating on the limb he regained he turned his focus to the appendage he now had. A long black tail swished lazily about. It was that of a Night Fury, as were the wings protruding from his back. He gazed at his own reflection in one of the crystals on the wall. There was a dotting of good sized black scales across his cheekbones and a curved protrusion jutted from his head, much like Toothless's. He touched the reflection and gazed at it in shock.

Toothless made a worried sound and cautiously approached his rider, who now looked more like a dragon. Hiccup looked over at his dragon and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, bud. I'm ok. I just look a little different, that's all."

The dragon nudged his friend gently, still worried. The Viking teen hugged him and said, "I don't know if we can go home like this, Toothless. What would my father say?"

* * *

**And now i'll sit here and wait for the hate mail. **


End file.
